


Cardboard is not for fucking... Seriously

by Zakuhi



Category: Homestuck, Lolternia
Genre: Blackrom, Blood, Fantrolls, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakuhi/pseuds/Zakuhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gift for Sukkawukka, sukkawukka.tumblr.com , and wow it's about a troll buggering another trolls cardboard face I mean really there's not much more to say there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cardboard isn't a toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarp/gifts).



Fordic stares at the fake Cuvier he had made. He wasn't sure what he should do- fuck he knew what he wanted to do but was too apprehensive. He picks it up and caresses the face, staring hard at the hole he had cut out. 

He bites his lips nervously as he pulls down his shorts and lets a tendril loose. He groans soft as it explores the hole, not actually pleasant but just enough to make him want to use it. He pulls the cutout closer, shoving his dick through the slot as he tries to fuck it. 

He slowly builds up a rythm, sweating as he tries to get off on the rough edges that slowly became sharp. He groans loud at the first nick, driving his cock to twist about as his blood adds to the slurry. He hunches over it, claws piercing holes in Cuvier’s fake face as more thin lines of blood seep from his now various cuts. 

He gives a soft keen as the slow orgasm that has been building releases from him, splattering the back of the cardboard. He gasps as he pulls himself away and lets it fall, his slurry still dripping to cover Cuvier’s face.


	2. Remember to clean up your messes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Player number two joins the fun.

Fordic breathes heavily, watching as his bulge drips with his blood. He slowly settles on his knees, so ashamed for what he just did. He's staring at the fake's face when Cuvier himself walks in, face flushing at the scene.

Fordic tries to stammer out a explanation but Cuvier steps right to him and grabs a horn, pushing him face down against the hole. He talks of how low he is, to make such a thing and actually fuck it. He says how nasty it is that he even injured himself on it, his bulges twining out of his pants as he speaks.

Fordic gives a whine against his slurry, his bulge still thick and wanting release again, his tongue peeking between his lips to tentatively lick at the hole. Cuvier growls as he watches him and orders him to clean what he's done, stripping down Fordic's shorts and shoving himself within him swiftly. Fordic cries out against the cardboard, his mouth mushed against the fake as he tries to lick up his mess.

He mewls softly as he cuts his tongue, the material wet with spit and slurry, causing his bulge to wiggle between his legs and wrap itself among Cuvier's. He pushes his hips back against Cuvier as he berates him for his deed, his nook feeling raw from coming once already and squeezing tight around him. Cuvier calls him such a greedy slut for how much he wants this, using both hands to hold his horns and use him roughly.

Fordic comes again with a low moan, his bulge tight around a few of Cuvier's as he messes the cut out even more. Cuvier fills him after a few more cruel thrusts, pulling him up sharply and breathing into his ear about what a disgusting thing he is. Fordic swallows down the blood and slurry, both his, and stammers to Cuvier that he’s lucky he found someone who matches.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit Sukka's tumblr cause wow that's some damn fine arts. Which include this one.  
> http://sukkawukka.tumblr.com/post/51684034558


End file.
